Seven Crows
by Spiral81
Summary: When seven crows burn and a prince loses his grip on reality?


Hello, this is Spiral81 and I wanted to share this story to anyone who is interested in the relationship between Belphegor and Furan of The Varia. (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) All characters belong to Akira Amano. I do not own the characters but the story is my own.

Warning: This is not romance but a subtle mind fuck. Please feel free to offer constructive criticism; in fact, I welcome it.

Seven Crows

Furan gazed outside his window when Belphegor walked in. The aqua haired boy could not fathom how utterly innocent yet sadistic this person can be, entering a room and demanding the attention of everyone within it.

"Shi, Shi, Shi, Froggy." Belphegor giggled while sitting on Furan's couch like the prince he is. The annoying prince he is. "Are you bored?" He cupped his cheek with his hand, legs crossed. His voice sounded velvety sweet with the undercurrent of malicious intent.

"Bel – senpai, you," Furan glanced at Belphegor once then turned his face towards the window again. "You're a stupid prince."

"Tsk, Stupid Frog! I came to cheer you up since you're always so goddamn expressionless and this is how you treat me?!" Bel stood up and shook Furan by the collar. "Is this any way to treat a PRINCE?"

Furan still could not fathom how Bel could just change his mood like he would to the clothes he wears. Maybe because he comes from royalty that he could be choosey with what he wears. The same with his personality. Bel seems like the type of person that would react childishly if he cannot do what he likes. Or hear what he wants to hear. Furan, knowing this, decided to push his buttons. "So sorry, stupid prince. I forgot you come from a royal stupid family." Furan apologized; deep with sarcasm.

Belphegor twitched; letting furan go, he lied on the couch like a patient would in a psychiatric session. Furan could have sworn this would not be the correct reaction, nevertheless, he decided to hear Bel out.

"I have a brother, you know," Belphegor suddenly grinned, "well, I _had _a brother." Furan continued to stare out the window, watching black crows land on the nearby branches. The image was a haunting one. The sunset cast an orangey glow over the trees, making the crows appear like if they were burning.

"Everyone called him Rasiel but I called him black cockroach." Furan noticed there were seven black crows. Seven burning crows.

"Every time I looked at him, I wanted to squish him like the stinking cockroach he is. I wanted to feel him under my shoe. So one day, I kicked him to the ground while throwing knives at him. I was only seven at the time and I was already an expert at handling knives." Belphegor smirked at Furans direction. "You know I am a genius, right?"

Furan ignored him and resumed to watching the burning crows. There were now six burning crows sitting on the black tree branch.

"Shi, shi, shi, there was _so _much blood!" Bel kept both of his hands on his face, aggressively pulling on his bangs which resulted in losing some blonde strands on his shoulders. "He bit me then causing my blood to flow onto my hands. I went berserker then, scratching his eyes out! I twisted my finger and scooped his eyeballs out one by one and stomping on them like if they were grapes. Ooh! It was _so messy! _"Bel hesitated for a moment and then he smiled knowing full well that his next words would cause a rise from his subject. "Furan, I'm I scaring you?"

Furan regarded him with shocked eyes. Bel smirked wickedly, "Lil Froggy finally you showed some emotion. I believe what you are showing is shock." Bel stood up and grabbed Furan by the chin, rather harshly Furan thought, bringing him close to him so that they were face to face. Almost as if he intended to kiss him.

"Did my story scare you that much? I should tell you more scary stories from now on then."

Furan returned to his usual expressionless self.

"I wasn't scared, stupid prince. You called me by my name. _That _surprised me." Furan jerked away, sitting back on his chair to observe the remaining crows. There were now five crows left and as the sun set, the orange glow that made the crows appear as if they were burning gradually fade away leaving the color of the crow's fur black and dark gray with a slight red glow.

"You stupid, blank toad! Didn't my story give you chills?!"

Furan took a sideway glimpsed at Bel, seeming half interested. He whispered in his soft voice, "Memories."

Bel shook his head in disbelief. "What?"

Furan, still monitoring the movements of the crows, four of them now, replied, "Memory. That wasn't a story but a memory. You told me a memory." Furan raised his voice a little higher. "But you changed the characters role."

Bels hand began to tremble. "Dumb frog, you are talking nonsense." Bel pulled a forced grin. "Shi, shi, shi, maybe you are in shock." He threw knives at Furans frog hat. Furan had received the hat as a gift from the stupid prince because it reminded him of the ex varia member Mammon. Bel had coerced Furan into wearing the hat. Honestly, Furan could care less about the hat; still…Furan yanked the knives out of the frog hat, speaking in that soft but uninteresting voice of his. "Bel – senpai, could you please stop throwing knives at me?"

Three crows left.

Belphegor slumped back onto the couch, clutching his blonde hair. "Stop talking, stupid frog." Belphegor began to regret entering Furans room. This room is as dull and expressionless as the one occupying it. Yet, beneath all of that, Bel realized something…darker?

"Was it your brother beating you up, squishing _**YOU **_like a cockroach?"

Blephegor must be having a nightmare; can this really be dull froggy? His dull froggy? Even half delusional, he still has the nerve to claim things as his own. Well, he did come from royalty. After all, he is a _prince_.

Furan, sensing this, resumed into tormenting this arrogant warped freak. "Did he gouge your eyeballs out and stomped them like grapes? I bet you must have felt ashamed of yourself for letting a cockroach crush you. If a cockroach fucked you up then you must be weaker than that."

Two crows left.

Bel covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. His mouth twisted in anguish. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Let me see your eyes!" Furan tried to pry Belphegors hands away, however, Bel would not bulged.

"NO! Get away, you stupid frog!" The last crow broke the window sending shards of glass in every direction. The black crow attacked Bel, causing him to drip blood everywhere and Bel, upon seeing his own blood also saw his reflection. Instead of seeing his blue eyes, he saw black bottomless pits. As he shuddered in fear, he snapped, losing his grip on reality and with his slender fingers, he gripped Furans throat causing Furan to choke. He crushed Furans wind pipe and as he stood up, he giggled in his most despicable childlike voice.

…..

Squalo entered Furans room, his long silver hair trailing behind him. "VOOOOIII, What's this?"

Furan gazed out the window, admiring six burning crows with pitch black eyes like a demon. The seventh crow rested on Furans arm cawing quietly as he petted him. Belphegor was on the other corner, holding himself together, giggling every so often.

"Bel – senpai, is a freak isn't he?"

Squalo examined Belphegor with disgust. "Come, the boss wants to speak with you." He left the room because he could not stand watching Belphegor for another second. Belphegor seemed beyond repaired, Squalo thought.

Furan walked toward the door, looking back only once at Belphegor. He was still twitching but now he pulled his hair and shook his head slightly.

"Pathetic prince." He closed the door behind him.

…

What did you guys think? I recently started writing again so if there is some grammar that needs fixing or some misspelled words, please let me know.

I hope you get the feeling of "Illusion" while reading this. That's the feel I was going for and of course the seriously messed up mind Bel has.


End file.
